105156-morning-coffee-38-my-edition
Content ---- ---- You want to be breakfast? Are you FDA approved? | |} ---- Chua not food :angry: | |} ---- *Passes a plate to Oli* Here, try this. *Looks at Xander* No eating the Chua! :P | |} ---- Hey..I just wanted to get clarification....lol hmmm but if chua is off the menu what about a breakfast buffet? Honey cured rowsdower over some eggs and cheese mmmmmm | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Everyone makes mistakes. We are only human.....well most of us lol. | |} ---- I just... I just really want a coffee... *falls asleep at the computer, elbow slipping off the desk* | |} ---- ---- Sleep tight, don't let the bed trolls bite. | |} ---- Sleep well! My dinner was great. ^ ^ Another couple of hours and I'll be off for bed, too. I usually miss the majority of the coffee thread, but at least I got to start it up today! | |} ---- ---- Aww, thanks! I got a PM that said I did well, too. I don't often get told such things, so it was definitely appreciated. And, yeah, I know what you mean about that gorgeous cuppa. I want it. Like... now. | |} ---- Surely, the D-Pooly edition has to be in the top 5! | |} ---- Did we check out that dead pool movie test footage? That "cupcake" was great! | |} ---- Wade Wilson played by Mr. Reynolds, yeah it was meant to be. | |} ---- ---- That is super adorable. I want shaped sugar cats. Suppose to cut down on the caffeine, but sometimes coffee wins me anyways. It just smells so good :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I thought that went without saying? | |} ---- ---- Chua wish best of luck! Chua hope to see soon again! | |} ---- Wherever you fly, fly with your head held high, Fly close to the stars way up in the sky. Don't fear to chase dreams or spread your wings wide, I wish you well in your travels, now sail on with pride. May love chart your course, and the wind fill your sails, And serendipity swim by you with good fortune in tail. | |} ---- Goodbye Wylf! | |} ---- WT"CUPCAKE" Wow nice. Later dayz | |} ---- ---- Later sir! *high fives* If when you come back there will be a home for you on Evindra Dominion in the Skull Kickers should you so choose it! B e well until we meet next! | |} ---- Lightspire! C.H.U.A! | |} ---- ---- Blazing Saddles will have to deal with this new threat. I'll go scout and report. ((Please please please can we do OwPvP events. I will help you to fifty in OW if we do this.)) | |} ---- Planned on it! :D You and me my friend have some epic battles ahead. I'm making zero alts until Jacosta is 50 and attuned. :3 | |} ---- That didn't stop Oli. ;) | |} ---- Farewell Wylf! If you ever do plan on coming back, halloween should be a good time, or even the winter celebration! *Walks in and sits on small stool, feet on table* Good day, chua Moska been quite busy last few days on getting to level 50, which was made faster, funner & funnier by friends and community, thanks guys! Going to be taking things slower for next few days now. Maybe gather deadly data on forums for bit. | |} ---- *Fires a round over Rocio's head, just to watch him jump.* Is this where everyone was yesterday? Hookers could have told me! :lol: | |} ---- Yeah Dominion needs people badly, and I find if I focus on Draken I'm totes okay with Dominion. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Take care in your travels and see you when you get back :) | |} ---- Easily the best Marvel Film to date and easily one of the best Sci-Fi Adevture films in the past 20 years. | |} ---- ---- I like Draken ladies. I hit 50 last night on my Esper. Now I have to figure out endgame Esper itemization and stat numbers to shoot for. I also have to get m y crafting to an acceptable level. I haven't touched it since the mid 30's. | |} ---- Awww. See you later. Hope to see you in the future sometime. | |} ---- ---- ---- Bottom Left. I like the hair face combo. | |} ---- its out of 5,6,7 for me. Since mine is: | |} ---- ---- ---- Is there a problem with this? I don't see a problem with this. Though I'd prefer it to be a male draken army tbh. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Your tail is safe...Your skull on the other hand might be a good trophy, if you distinguish yourself as worthy prey. So 3 votes for the redhead in the bottom left corner so far | |} ---- It comes with a night light! *taps augment* I actually like the middle left most but the bottom left is good. | |} ---- Dang it. I've been having such a good time on Lola ... now I'm jealous to be missing all the fuuuuuuun! | |} ---- Tex i love what you've done to your hair. It suits you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Haha Go back and read our little RP yesterday on like the last 5 pages of the Coffee thread. | |} ---- I won't be home til 8pm est but Reezza (Xila) is in the Guild if she pops on she can add ya. | |} ---- Or so i've heard! Seems Drakens are turning into Pastry Chefs with this Beret. | |} ---- ---- *wanders in and sits near Rocio after giving him a hug, and eats his cereal* *isn't sure why Rocio is skittish this morning, been too busy in game to read forums much lately* | |} ---- ---- Rocio had a run in with a seductive, nasty Draken lady yesterday. But no worries he saved the day and had a total bad arse Jean Grey Telekinetic force moment. | |} ---- I dunno if I'd wanna eat Draken pastries. "What's this red filling?" | |} ---- ---- ---- Awesome, there will be two of us! | |} ---- Yes, and yes | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Missed you. Have a great life Wylf! | |} ---- Top row, middle. My Draken looks like second row, right. Haha | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Will have to check that build out on the ptr. I was going for Not sure how well I did. | |} ---- ---- Awesome!!!! | |} ---- ---- AHHHHHHHH so cuteeeeee Must login now to put on beret on my blue chua! | |} ---- Welcome to the thread! (involuntarily) We're always happy to see a new face. :) (prisoner) The comfy chairs (chains) are over in that corner! I hope you enjoy your association with us. :D (you can never leave!!!) | |} ---- Oh, I see, you'd like a little cheese with your whine? We have lots of cheese. And pancakes. And cupcakes. And cookies. And tea and coffeee and..... o.O I'm hungry now... Hmmmm red filing. Looks like murder, tastes like cherries. :D | |} ---- ---- I saw you asking if anyone needed Chompy just as I was logging off for a few. I'll be back later. Maybe an hour or two. | |} ---- I am going to go with: Bottom left (#7) because she looks a lot like the test Draken I made once. Only thing different is I think I chose a green eye. The purple skin is really awesome, too, but something about her face just looks off. Middle row, middle face (#5) and middle row, last face (#6) look pretty good, too. The one in the middle looks a bit more feisty, and the #6 face looks almost creepygirl normal. Also, speaking of Draken ladies, sorry to see you go, Wylf. Enjoy RL. And on that note...I might end up spending more time there myself. I really enjoy these threads, but I fear I'm spending more time here than in game, and also neglecting other things. :( At least it's inspired me to cook more, just so I can show off my delicious foods. haha -T. | |} ---- I saw that and pronounced it as "Drag Queen"... >_> -T. | |} ---- Awww. We can't lose Wylf and Tep in the same day! :( We'll miss you! I understand the feeling though. And real life should always come first. This stuff is fun, but if you feel like you're neglecting more important things, that should ALWAYS come first. :) I hope you'll at least still pop in and say hello! And Wylf, that goes for you too! When you finally spend that CREDD you have sitting around, you better get back in this thread and say hi to us! | |} ---- Im so bummed! The beret doesn't show up on my Mechari! :( It would look so sick... | |} ---- ---- What??? o.o This... is... horrible... Why does it not show up? Do you have hats hidden? Mechari need berets too! They are the fashion item of the season! | |} ---- Whoah, hey hey, not leaving...just have to dial it waaaay back. ...she says, while posting ON THE CLOCK AT WORK. OMG I am an addict! ;_; -T. | |} ---- Oh ok. As long as you only have the same exact addiction I do. :P I'm glad you're not leaving! And I'm also glad I'm not the only one who should really be working every day instead of posting on the forums. lol >.< | |} ---- Ohhhhh you..... Leave my Drag Queen Draken alone. :P I dunno... I don't think she looks that Drag Queen-ish, I've been staring at her. Her Chin just needs dailed back, I'll do that if they ever release recustomizations. The rest of her looks great, and kinda Lucy Lawless-ish Fun Fact Lucy Lawless is actually a natural Blonde. | |} ---- Must just be for males. My hat is fine. | |} ---- Its entirely possible. I haven't seen anything anywhere that shows hats as off or hidden, but Im not 100% comfortable w/ the UI yet. Amd Im @ work right now so I can't dig into it, I just happened to notice last night before I logged off | |} ---- ---- ---- I have the free one we got for the Sabotage patch. It has no stats, so I assume its the costume one. You'll have to excuse me, other than lurking the forums, I have played this game ENTIRELY solo as my friends basically bailed on me. So I've been picking up what I can here & there, but as far as the little nuances of things like costumes, dyes, etc. are still somewhat of a mystery to me. Generally I do ok w/ this sort of thing, but understanding in a few area's of this game has so far eluded me. | |} ---- That's what I do. I expect come September I'll be too busy at work but right now it's dead central most days. | |} ---- Ditto most of my posting at work haha. | |} ---- we'll get you all set straight! :D | |} ---- Lol. All Mechari look the same to them *sob* But I should get it and show it off. Just have all my costumes set so nicely!!! | |} ---- Join Evindra, it's where the action is at haha. My mains are on Stormtalon and I just make random friends. | |} ---- For now! dun dun dun! | |} ---- Get to 50! Lol | |} ---- I am! I have to now, I have responsibilities of a Guild Leader, can't slack off anymore. | |} ---- There are still more pieces I'm looking for to finish a few sets. Mechari beatnik was just something that came up when I tracked down that t-shirt. I really like the dominion soldier pants. They make my can look soo good. | |} ---- ---- Mechari Medic!!!!!!!!!!!!! named DeaStruction :D | |} ---- Already made Mordesh Medic, that's just tedious :| Made a Deamona to keep that name for now. I'll ponder what to do about my level 50, if I'm okay with Deamona :( Mech always been Daemona. Just So SAD! And also not in the mood to level a Dominion to 50 atm. | |} ---- Im actually in the process of xferring my Mechari Engi over there now & yesterday I made a Draken Warrior, tho I'll probably re-roll her Stalker as the Warrior playstyle didn't really excite me too much (sorry Scott!). I will also likely remake my Cassian Esper healer there too. I just didn't want to start my Engi from scratch -again-. I had a Chua one & got him to ~18 & just couldn't get into the race. I don't necesarrily dislike them, but I just liked the Mechari better. | |} ---- ---- Alll good if we all enjoyed the same class it would be "Spellslingerstar" and not Wildstar! ;) | |} ---- Bah... I'm sorry... >.< My brain is all over the place and I wasn't paying attention. | |} ---- I still like DeaStruction too! | |} ---- No worries. The costume system is a bit strange, but once you get used to it it really isn't that bad. Like everything else in this game they make you learn. :P I understand playing solo. I usually play solo and have no friends. Wildstar is a rare gem for me in that area. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sorry! I try really hard to tell you Mechari apart... It's really tough sometimes though. :( At least you two are nice to me and respond when I talk to you. There's this Mechari I know that no matter how hard I try to get him/her to talk to me, he/she won't say a word. It's really rude. :/ Jerk. | |} ---- Oh Toast master, he's a total jerkface. He just spits bread at people like he's hot stuff. | |} ---- ---- HI! welcome to the thread I'm out of likes ...again for the moment but +1 and welcome! Cheese and leveling sounds win/win to me! | |} ---- ---- ---- We have cake too. | |} ---- I've been insulted. Again. *sob* Today is just a bad day for Daemona. I'm gonna go sulk. Settler bugged, mistaken for others, name taken, and now compared to a toaster. #ragequit | |} ---- Hmmmmm...*looks around, swipes the plate and runs for Nexus* | |} ---- *Consoles* Just remember, every-time you get called a toaster, you get one free justification to call a chua a rat, or an Aurin a bratz doll. | |} ---- Im not really seeing the downside to this. Mechari = awesomesauce. | |} ---- :( If it makes it any less offensive, I love my toaster! | |} ---- ---- ---- *hugs* no sobbing we can't have our bad arse giant gun weilding Mech of DooooooooooM sobbing we need her primed and ready to exterminate! | |} ---- ---- I say do one of the ranged since you already have a Warrior! | |} ---- ---- ---- It makes it sound more awesome. ^_^ | |} ---- Invite me, Omissiah. | |} ---- ---- Look at my signature ;) Got Up and running too. Also experiment at the risk of being fed to Ravenous pet Aurins. | |} ---- Err Scott I already have you....lol....oh and need invite to guild..... It's the others who I would like to add. | |} ---- ---- *cries* Stupid stuck @ work. :( | |} ---- Actually, our server is known as "Evindra". WE are the "Evindragons". :P At least, that's how we've been using it. Kind of like in WoW on Wyrmrest Accord, we started calling ourself "Accordians". xD | |} ---- Still at work. :( I should be home before 8pm est (7pm cst, 5pm PST) | |} ---- Ah, I thought we were the Coffee Klatch ;) | |} ---- I mean, everyone from Evindra is an Evindragon. People from this thread specifically are part of the Morning Coffee Crew. :P (Or the Dark Brew Crew) Or, as some people have referred to us, *cupcake*s. | |} ---- ---- Morning Dragoon! That's good news you have at least a little time off coming up. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- I sent Jacosta a friend invite or Aergrand. Not sure If I'll be at work while you are or not but I'll probably make a dominion warrior as well as the slinger. | |} ---- Awesome. I'm off the next two days so I'll be on a good bit. | |} ---- You do like your Coffee with "Zip" Aelly. | |} ---- The past couple of days... yes! I hadn't touched that bottle of chocolate deliciousness in a few months, so I finally decided it was past time to! I tell ya, instant mocha, with a touch of milk, a half teaspoon of drinking chocolate, some of that liqueur is sooooo much win. This'll be the last morning I do it, I swear. Maybe tomorrow... | |} ---- ---- I approve! | |} ---- I'll be on after Isc's dailies at least one of these days. | |} ---- ---- PSsssstttttt Scott convince lune we can afford to go see it *Thumbs up* | |} ---- Lune you can afford to go see Guardians, you will thank me after! | |} ---- Wait, what? What's wrong with cheese and coffee for dinner? Well, not like cheese in coffee.... but, you know what mean. | |} ---- I know that feel part of the reason I haven't transferred Isc yet is someone took Iscariot. I suppose I could just add an extra r | |} ---- ---- No. | |} ---- ---- Please let him see Guardians.... | |} ---- I wish I could see it, but, alas, not until it releases on DVD. Closest movie theatre is 6 hours away from me, and the weather down here is very, very bad right now. Without snow chains, no one is getting out of the mountains. | |} ---- Awwwww that sucks. :( | |} ---- Yah... no life to live down here, Must... move...away! I miss being able to go to the movies...not done that in over 3 years now. And movie popcorn...with milkduds in it! Those awful nachos... I want those, too. | |} ---- ---- Starting group to kidnap AelRhiana and force feed her healthy things. LFM Tank, healer and dps! | |} ---- ---- What the...? I eat fine, I assure you. =P | |} ---- Nah I'm an Evindragoon now.......*Bum Dum tish* | |} ---- I was running around and saw you, Thought to myself "That's gotta be one of the morning coffee people." About 5 minutes later I saw your post. | |} ---- ---- We're not allowed fun activities that cost us money until we have a crib. My brain has picked the crib as the item I must have to stop stressing about things at super high levels that make no sense. No crib, no movies. | |} ---- Oooo, what'd I miss? Can I join...whatever it is? lol | |} ---- Scotts dominion guild on evindra :) | |} ---- It's gonna be.. wait for it... AWESOME!! :D | |} ---- *Squeals and hops up and down* Pick me! *Waves hand* I have a couple of toons that I wouldn't mind getting in over there. =D | |} ---- There's ppl on right now, post your toon's name up here & Im sure they can throw you an invite. | |} ---- I have 2 on Evindra, Dominion side. Bringing up the launcher now. I am now on as Ditzy Edit: Had to turn off my filter invites thing. Ready and waiting! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Work....awwwww. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I see you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ya I love that series lol. Will go back to it someday myself. And no...no one can see you lol. I saw it. Raiders of the lost ark and star wars had a baby. | |} ---- Not the Star Wars prequels, right? | |} ---- GOD NO! It was very well done. People are saying better than Avengers. Way i see it is this, its different. It does not take itself as serious. Think of it like this, you know that part in Iron Man where Tony is drunk lol. Its more like that just more of a funny vibe at times. At least the way I see it in my opinion. Good movie overall! And yes a few Easter eggs if your into that kind of thing lol. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----